Blocked
by a spy undercover
Summary: A What-if story which tells what may have happened if Hermione couldn't get through the barrier to Platform 9 & 34


Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any other character mentioned in this story. JK Rowling, Scholastic Press, Bloomsbury Press, Warner Bros. and other associated parties own the works Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages, and any other future books in the series. I do not take credit for any of these works, and congratulate Ms. Rowling on her success in the business.  
  
Anything not recognized from the Harry Potter Series which includes Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Quidditch Through the Ages, is therefore owned by I, Unless otherwise stated. Please do not reproduce anything it owned by me unless you have sought prior written consent from I.  
  
An eleven year old girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes who went by the name of Hermione Granger was pushing her trolley loaded down with luggage quickly towards her destination. Hermione's two parents and baby brother (carried by Mrs. Granger) increased their pace to keep up with their highly excited daughter.  
  
Suddenly Hermione came to a stop in the middle of two platforms "Alright then, I think this is goodbye" Hermione stated in a brisk, yet emotion- filled and excited tone. "I'll send you loads of letters" Hermione continued her eyes beginning to fill with tears, "And remember my letters will come by owl, so don't be scared just take the letter, okay? I'll be home for the holidays too, so I'll send you a letter about that when holidays come around" Hermione said before pausing for the briefest of seconds before rushing on "I did tell you how to send your letters back via owl didn't I?" Hermione asked as a sudden wav of panic overcame her.  
  
"Yes Hermione, you only told us a dozen times" Mr Granger answered in a futile attempt to reassure his only daughter. Stooping down he kissed his daughter lightly on her cheek before quietly whispering something in his daughter's ear, which made her smile. Her mother followed this by giving Corey to Mr Granger after he had stood up, and bending down to give her a kiss on her forehead and embracing Hermione in a hug, before slowly letting her daughter go and telling her to have a good term. Then her baby brother Corey bid her farewell with a "Buh Hemone"  
  
Hermione said one last goodbye to her family before turning around and starting her run towards the solid-looking brick barrier just as the book had said too. Her heart pounding and butterflies fluttering around in her stomach like crazy, Hermione took a deep breath trying desperately not to think about the one thing that was plaguing her thoughts- crashing into the extremely solid looking barrier that was looming closer and closer, just before she reached the barrier, she closed her eyes.  
  
Hermione's trolley loaded down with all her luggage crashed into the seemingly solid brick wall making an enormous noise which attracted much attention and more than a few dirty stares in the process. The impact caused Hermione to fall to the ground, her luggage strewn over half the station from the crash. Mr and Mrs Granger watched on horrified as Hermione fell to the ground, them both of them rushing to her after she fell. But before they had even reached her and been giving the chance to ask if she was okay, Hermione got up off the cold station ground and busied retrieving her luggage from the ground and restacking it all back onto the trolley avoiding her parents eyes.  
  
"I think I'll try that again" Hermione said speaking first before her parents had gotten in the first word. Pushing the trolley back to where she had started her first run, more nervous than ever now, Hermione began her second run towards the barrier. The brick barrier looked solider than ever now and as it came closer and closer she had a fleeting though of moving the trolley to the left slightly so it would miss the direct course with the barrier. But as the barrier once again became an impending sight. Mr and Mrs Granger once again watched on, this time more nervously than before. Yet once again the trolley hitting the brick barrier made an enormous noise causing strange glances from everyone on the station. Hermione although she had managed to stay on her feet this time around was close to tears as her luggage once again was spread over half the station. Mr Granger started to pick up his daughter's luggage as Hermione took the few steps more that was needed to reach the barrier. She reached out to touch the barrier, but instead of it being a gateway to the elusive platform 9 ¾ it remained a solid brick wall to Hermione Granger.  
  
"Excuse me Miss "A lady with a compassionate tone said from behind her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around slowly and the lady with her hair drawn into a tight bun with a funny little hat sitting atop her head, that was one that someone might wear to the horse races rather than to a train station along with a matching pinstripe jacket and skirt suit with a white blouse worn underneath continued to speak "My children really must get through that barrier" "Oh thank goodness!" Hermione exclaimed as her hopes rose through the roof. Reaching into her jeans pocket Hermione extracted her Hogwarts Express Ticket as her father pushed the restacked luggage trolley back over to his wife and son, as Mrs Granger looked on at her headstrong daughter with a worried expression adorning her face. "I received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts along with this ticket" Hermione continued handing the ticket to the lady as her children watched on interested from a distance "But I can't get through the barrier" Hermione finished the panic rising in her voice "Well why don't you watch Aaron go through, maybe you'll get the get the idea" The lady replied helpfully.  
  
Hermione rushed over to her parents, slightly relieved retrieving her luggage trolley from her father, she pushed to trolley back over to the lady as she motioned for her son to run through the barrier. Hermione looked on memorizing the exact motions of Aaron as he made his run up to the barrier, but instead of crashing into it he seemingly disappeared into it. "See dear it's not really that hard is it now?" The Lady asked, not really expecting an answer to the question as she handed the ticket back to Hermione. "Why don't you go before Melody?" The Lady suggested as Hermione tucked the ticket back into her pocket. Hermione pushed the trolley once again from where she had first started her run. Melody smiled at Hermione trying to slightly reassure her. But this did nothing for Hermione's nerves as once again the butterflies in her stomach returned. The Lady moved over to Hermione's parents out of the way where she tried to helpfully add some reassurance by saying "She'll be right; the barrier has never, not let someone through to my knowledge" Hermione took one last deep breath before she once again tried to run through the barrier, this time trying to mimic all of Aaron's actions as he had made his successful run through the barrier.  
  
More nervous now than both times before combined Hermione forgot to breathe as she neared the barrier. But once again instead of the glorious prize of Platform 9 ¾ Hermione once again received the booby prize of her trolley once again ramming into the solid brick wall, once again causing her luggage to be scattered around her as she again became friends with the cold cement of the station. The lady had rushed forward to Hermione's assistance before even her parents had any time to move. Quickly helping her off the cold ground Hermione stood there once again in shock as both her hands along with her cheek, and her right knee stung viciously from trying to prevent her fall. The Pinstripe Lady quickly rushed around picking up Hermione's luggage restacking them messily back onto the dented luggage trolley. Motioning for her daughter to make her run through the barrier Hermione watched on at Melody as she like her brother made a successful run through the barrier. Pushing Hermione's luggage over to the Granger's the Pinstripe Lady once again spoke. "Perhaps you should all go home; after all if it is meant to be Hogwarts will send a letter, I'm sure of it." The lady smiled as she herself walked briskly towards the barrier and disappeared through it as a crowd of people walked by. "I think she is right" Mrs Granger said gently "Hogwarts will send a letter if it's meant to be" Mr Granger added, "And if they don't, they don't deserve to have my little girl as a student" "Alright" Hermione replied quietly "I suppose you are right". Mr Granger grabbed Hermione's trolley pushing it this time pushing it slowly and in the opposite direction. 


End file.
